listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional companies
This is a list of notable fictional companies. Entries in this list must have received significant coverage in reliable sources that are independent of the subject. These are non-existant companies created for dramatic or literary purposes in a story. Fictional companies are used so the author or producer can avoid endorsing or denouncing a real company, as well as to avoid legal action for slander or trademark infringement. Biomedical *Devlin MacGregor - Makers of Provasic in The Fugitive *Dharma Initiative, The - Lost *Ecumena - Hospital/health care chain in St. Elsewhere (the producers were sued by Humana anyhow)'St. Elsewhere' Told to Carry Disclaimer - New York Times *Hanso Foundation - Lost *InGen - Creators of the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and its sequels. *Khumalo - biotech corporation in the Takeshi Kovacs novels. *Medical Mechanica - FLCL *N.E.R.D. - Nucleic Exchange, Research and Development, Splice *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Prescott Pharmaceuticals - The Colbert Report *Tricell - Resident Evil *Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil *Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - defense/energy/biotech, Doom *VersaLife Corporation - Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War *Optican - health supply company in the Halo franchise *Rossum Corporation - Dollhouse *Simeon - A pharmaceutical and technology company, whose Japanese blackspot branch head is the Needless, Adam Arclight, a clone of the Second Christ. *Ziodex Industries - Makers of cloned blood from Underworld Conglomerates & Multinationals *Acme - Used in the Looney Tunes Cartoons, most famous for being featured in the "Roadrunner" cartoon. *Abstergo Industries - Multinational corporation owned and controlled by modern Knights Templar, with projects on , mind control technology and on locating mysterious alien artifacts located on various locations on Earth, in Assassin's Creed. *ARCAM Corporation - Spriggan *Biffco - Owned by Biff in alternate timeline including nuclear power plant and toxic waste disposal - Back to the Future Part II *Binford - Industrial Manufacturer from the Home Improvement television series. *Blue Sun Corporation - Firefly *Bluecorp - Information gathering and extortion company owned by Redd White, the man who murdered Mia Fey - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Buy n Large Corporation (BuynLarge) - Pixar animated film WALL-E *Conglomerated Amalgamated ("ConAm") - Mining corporation with several mines across the solar system (where the movie takes place) & (planet are specifically mentioned) *CHOAM - Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles Interstellar corporation which controls all economic activity in the Padishah Empire - Dune series. *Conglom-O - Rocko's Modern Life *Cyberdyne Systems - the computer robotics company responsible for the creation of SkyNet, hence the dystopian future world of The Terminator. *Digivation Industries - competitor of Veridian Dynamics in Better Off Ted *Deon International - Owned by Larry Deon. Appeared in seaQuest 2032 and seemed to be involved in many different industries including, but not limited to, Military defense and weaponry, technology, Owned the fictional sports team Deon Demons, air travel, metals and technological assets. *Edgars Industries - Bioweapon/Biopharmacutical Congolmerate from the Babylon 5 series *Energy Corporation - also Luxury Corporation, Transport Corporation, Housing Corporation, Food Corporation, Rollerball (1975) *FrobozzCo International - Zork *Gadgetron Corporation - a large intergalactic mega corporation from the Ratchet & Clank series. *Global Dynamics - Eureka, Warehouse 13 *Globo-Chem - Mr. Show *The Hanso Foundation - Lost *''Hishii Industries - Manufacturer of powered exoskeletons known as 'Labors.' - Patlabor - series'' *''Interplanetary Expeditions (IPX) - Exploration contractor specializing in xenoarcheological explorations Babylon 5'' *''Itex - A multinational corporation and the primary antagonist of the Maximum Ride series of novels.'' *''Judgment Six - Virtua Fighter series'' *''KrebStar - Manufacturer of everything from breakfast cereal to sneakers to mentholated hot lather machines in The Adventures of Pete & Pete.'' *''LexCorp - Lex Luthor's company in the Superman universe'' *''LuthorCorp - Lionel Luthor's company in the TV series Smallville.'' *''Matsumura Fishworks - Japanese Corporation which produced the cleaning product Mr. Sparkle (in a joint venture with Tamaribuchi Heavy Manufacturing Concern), in The Simpsons.'' *''Massive Dynamic - [[Fringe (TV series)|''Fringe (TV series)]] *''Mishima Zaibatsu - Tekken'' *Multi-National United (MNU)'' - District 9'' *''Momcorp - Futurama *Nakatomi Corporation - Die Hard *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books'' *''Omni Consumer Products (OCP) - Specializes on consumer products to military weaponry and private space travel, RoboCop films'' *''OsCorp - Norman Osborn's company in the Spider-Man universe.'' *''RAMJAC Corporation - Jailbird and other novels by Kurt Vonnegut'' *''Roxxon - oil company in Marvel Comics titles'' *''Sheinhardt Wig Company - Subsidiary of General Electric and owner of NBC in 30 Rock *Scrooge McDuck's various companies'' *''Shinra Electric Power Company - Final Fantasy VII *Tamaribuchi Heavy Manufacturing Concern - Japanese Corporation which produced the cleaning product Mr. Sparkle (in a joint venture with Matsumura Fishworks), in The Simpsons.'' *''Trade Federation - shipping conglomerate, Star Wars *TriOptimum Corporation - One of the two most powerful multinationals in System Shock. Manufacturer of the Von Braun and creators of SHODAN.'' *''TetraCorp - The other powerful multinational in System Shock.'' *''Ultor Corporation - A megacorporation that serves as the primary antagonist in both Saints Row and Red Faction, video games developed by Volition, Inc.'' *''Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil *Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - Doom series of video games by id Software'' *''United Northfield/U-North - An agricultural products conglomerate from the film Michael Clayton *Universal Terraforming - Corporation involved in the terraforming & development of colony planets in human space Babylon 5'' *''Upton-Webber - Working *Veridian Dynamics - Better Off Ted *''The Very Big Corporation of America - ''The Crimson Permanent Assurance *Wayne Enterprises - Bruce Wayne's company featured in Batman *''Wesayso Corporation- ''Dinosaurs *Weyland-Yutani - specializes in space colonization and research, Alien movies'' *''World Company - Les Guignols de l'info *''Yotsuba - ''Death Note *''The Zaibatsu Corporation from GTA2 specializes in everything from energy, to pharmaceuticals, to automobiles, and even organized crime. Construction *Bluth Company - property development, Arrested Development *Grayson Sky Domes, Ltd. - construction of protective habitat domes, owned by Honor Harrington, in several Honorverse novels by David Weber Communication, Energy & Utilities *Atlantic Corporation - Frank Enstein *Blaidd Dwrg Nuclear Power Plant - Doctor Who - "Boom Town" *Ewing Oil - The family oil company in Dallas. *Grand Trunk Semaphore Company - Discworld *McCandless Communications Corporation - Freejack *Monsters, Incorporated - Monsters, Inc. *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Parrish Communications - Meet Joe Black *Shelbyville Nuclear Power Plant - Shelbyville's power plant, The Simpsons *Shinra Electric Power Company - a ruthless mega-corporation which controls most of the world, Final Fantasy VII *Springfield Nuclear Power Plant - work place of Homer Simpson, The Simpsons *Strickland Propane - King of the Hill *Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - defense/energy/biotech, Doom Entertainment *Bad Wolf Corporation - owners of the GameStation (formerly Satellite 5), Doctor Who episodes "Bad Wolf" and "The Parting of the Ways" *Bada Bing - Silvio Dante's strip club - The Sopranos *British Broadcasting Service - A parody of the BBC featured in the film C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America *DaVille Studio - film studio from the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Hollywood Plucky" *Dragonfire Films - film production company from the FOX series Action *Hippodrome - Start of The Seven Crystal Balls, The Adventures of Tintin. *Kaiba Corporation - Arenas for the game "Duel Monsters" and later the Duel Disc, after Seto Kaiba became president, Yu-Gi-Oh! *Maroon Cartoons - animation studio, Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Network 23 - The network from the TV series Max Headroom *The Tangiers - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Hotel and Casino owned by Catherine's father, numerous episodes, demolished during Built to Kill, Part 1 * *:See also: List of fictional radio stations, List of fictional television stations, List of fictional record companies *MeTV- Music,reality and news group modeled after real-life Mtv in the Grand Theft Auto 3 and 4 eras. Fronts *Abstergo Industries - Front for the current form of the Knights Templar, bent on establishing a New World Order in Assassin's Creed. *Ace Tomato Company - CIA front in Spies Like Us *Orlando's - A gentleman's club The Wire *Primatech Paper Co. - Paper company in Heroes, front for secret organisation *Universal Exports - front company for MI6 agents in the James Bond books and movies. *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems - alien front, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, starship production yard on later Star Trek series and movies (though only as an in-joke). Manufacturing Automotive *Corley Motors - bicycle manufacturers, from Full Throttle adventure game. *National Motors Corporation from Wheels *Porter Automobiles, from My Mother the Car *Powell Motors - auto manufacturers, The Simpsons *Vaillante, from the Michel Vaillant comic *Vapid Motors modeled after Ford Motors in Grand Theft Auto IV. Food & Drink (For a more complete list of fictional beverages, see List of fictional beverages.) *''Bettabuy's'' - Coronation Street *Crudgington Brewery - family-owned brewery featured in the Bill Tidy "Kegbuster" cartoon strips. *Duff Beer - The Simpsons *Muffin Buffalo - Wonder Falls, Pushing Daisies *Soylent Corporation - manufacturer of synthetic foods in Soylent Green *Stay Puft Corporation - Marshmallow maker in Ghostbusters *Sunshine Desserts - dessert manufacturer in The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin. Robotics & Androids *Astromech - droid manufacturer in Star Wars *Buy and Large-robot company wall-e *Cyberdyne Systems Corporation - eventual creator of SkyNet; The Terminator. *Capsule Corporation - capsules, robots and spaceships manufacturer in Dragon Ball *Enstein Industrial Bionics - robots, Frank Enstein *Mom's Friendly Robot Company - androids, Futurama *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Omni Consumer Products - makers of RoboCop *Rossum's Universal Robots - androids, R.U.R. *Sirius Cybernetics Corporation - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Tyrell Corporation - Blade Runner *U.S. Robots and Mechanical Men - robotics, Isaac Asimov short stories such as those in I, Robot, title inspired name of U.S. Robotics real-world company. *United Robotronics - Small Wonder, syndicated sci-fi sitcom which aired from 1985 to 1989. *NorthAm Robotics - Bicentennial Man *Serrano Genomics, a fictional Mexico based android and cybernetics corporation central to the plot of the first season of Ghost in the Shell. Space Vessels *General Products - many activities (especially spaceship hulls), Larry Niven's Known Space series *Incom Corporation - manufacturers of X-wing fighters in Star Wars *Nergal Heavy Industries - manufacturer of the ND-001 Nadesico battleship, Martian Successor Nadesico *Sienar Fleet Systems - manufactirers of TIE fighters in Star Wars Multiple / Various Products *Acme - appears in many works of fiction, most notably in Road Runner cartoons and other Looney Tunes as a manufacturing company *Ajax - similar to Acme, appears in recent Mickey Mouse cartoons as a manufacturing company and services company.http://disneyshorts.toonzone.net/years/1999/mickeysairplanekit.html *Bonk Business - a fictional corporation created by Finnish artist and sculptor Alvar Gullichsen. The company produces absurd machines that have no apparent use, and are powered by anchovy oil.Bonk Museum *Graystone Industries - Caprica *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Cinco - A company featured in Tim and Eric creations specializing in a variety of useless products. *Silph Co. - Pokémon (Red/Green/Blue/Yellow and Gold/Silver/Crystal video games, Pokémon Adventures manga) Other *Allied British Plastics - Plastic goods manufacturer, The Big Business Lark. *Amalgamated Durables - Washing machine manufacturer, Spitting Image. *Cymvetica Industries - from 'The People' series *Cym Labs - from 'The People' series *Ovi Industries - from 'The People' series *Uix Inc - from 'The People' series *Global Chemical Unlimited - Parent company of Wacky Products Incorporated, Happy Fun Ball. *Paper Street Soap Company - Boutique soap manufacturer, Fight Club. *Spacely Space Sprockets - Sprocket manufacturer The Jetsons. *Vandelay Industries — latex and latex products, Seinfeld. *Wacky Products Incorporated - toys, Happy Fun Ball. *Ware-Armitage Manufacturing Co. - Aircraft manufacturer, Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines. *W.C. Boggs & Co. - bathroom fittings, Carry On at Your Convenience. *Veidt - Strong enterprise from the comic book and the movie Watchmen. Military, Defense & Weaponry *Anaheim Electronics - mobile suit manufacturer/defense contractor/AEUG supporter, Universal Century Gundam *Aperture Science - Makes shower curtains and develops portal technology, Portal *Black Mesa Research Facility - Develops almost every conceivable scientific discipline, Half-Life *ConSec - weapons manufacturer and security systems, Scanners *dataDyne - Perfect Dark -- not to be confused with DataDyne.org, a not-for-profit developer of mobile software for public health and international development. *Dynatechnics, Inc. - Defense contractor from Best Defense. Shares the name of Dynatechnics lab in Howard the Duck, another film directed by Willard Huyck. *Izon - defense Military weaponry manufacturer in the Cube films *Men In Black *MARS Industries - Destro's Weapons and Manufacturer Company in the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero storyline. *Nordyne Defense Dynamics - owner of Kwik-E-Mart, The Simpsons *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Office of Scientific Intelligence(OSI) - a secret intelligence branch of the American government featured in The Six Million Dollar Man *Queen Industries - defense Military weaponry manufacturer in DC Comics *Seburo - small arms manufacturer, a signature company in many of Masamune Shirow's books *Sinclair Solutions - Leading developer of plasmids and weapons in Bioshock 2 *Stark Industries - defense Military weaponry manufacturer in Marvel Comics, most notably in the Iron Man universe *Torchwood - institute founded by Queen Victoria to defend the United Kingdom from aliens in Doctor Who *Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) - defense/energy/biotech, Doom *X-Com - (eXtra-terrestrial COMbat unit) Company charged with the defense of earth against alien invasion in Microprose's X-Com series of computer games *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems - Thomas Pynchon's The Crying of Lot 49, and later also appears in Buckaroo Banzai *Zorg Industries - A weapons manufacturer based in New York City and run by Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg in the film The Fifth Element See also: List of fictional military organizations for private military companies Mining & Petroleum *Arctic & European Fish Oil Company - The Day of the Triffids (renamed European Oils in the 1981 television adaptation) *Benthic Petroleum - The Abyss, cameos in Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Twister. *Tagruato - Cloverfield, Star Trek *Czerka Corporation - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords *Dinoco - Toy Story, Cars *Ewing Oil - The family oil company in Dallas *Jupiter Mining Corporation - owners of the mining ship Red Dwarf *Liandri Mining Corporation - The corporation behind the televised death-matches in Epic Games' Unreal videogame series *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Roxxon - Oil company in Marvel Comics *Slate Rock and Gravel Company - The Flintstones *''Ultor Corporation'' - featured in the Red Faction and Saints Row series of video games *Concordance Extraction Corporation - The earth based planetary mining company in the Dead Space video game series. *Resources Development Administration (RDA) - The company featured in James Cameron's 2009 film Avatar. *ORINCO - Oil truck from Pet Sematary Paper *Primatech Paper — Heroes (U.S. TV series) *Dunder Mifflin — The Office (U.S. TV series) *Michael Scott Paper Company — The Office (U.S. TV series) *Wernham Hogg — The Office (UK TV series) *United Liberty Paper — government shell company from Grand Theft Auto IV. *''Daily Bugle - '' is a fictional New York City tabloid newspaper from Marvel Comics.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Bugle Food & Drink Establishments *Adrian's - Italian restaurant owned and operated by Rocky Balboa - Rocky Balboa *Big Belly Burger - fast food restaurant in the DC Comics universe. *Big Kahuna Burger - fast food restaurant referenced in Pulp Fiction, From Dusk till Dawn, Reservoir Dogs *Café Nervosa - cafe frequented by Frasier Crane and his friends and family - Frasier *Chotchkie's - restaurant where Joanna (Jennifer Aniston) worked in Office Space *The Crab Shack - My Name Is Earl *Daddy Green's Pizza - The Last Dragon (1985 film) *Dixie Pig - The Dark Tower books *The Dot Grill- Degrassi: The Next Generation *Doublemeat Palace - fast food restaurant - Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Good Burger - All That, Good Burger movie *Krusty Burger - fast food restaurant - The Simpsons *The Lanford Lunch Box - restaurant owned and operated by Roseanne Conner & Jackie Harris - Roseanne *McDowell's - fast food restaurant, very similar to McDonald's - Coming to America *Mel's Diner - Alice *Milliways - The Restaurant at the End of the Universe - The Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Mooby's - fast food restaurant - View Askew *Orange Orange - frozen yogurt shop - Chuck *Peach Pit - A coffeehouse on Beverly Hills, 90210. *Rodbell's Luncheonette - coffee shop of Rodbell's Department store; Roseanne Conner was an employee - Roseanne *The Pie Hole, pie shop - Pushing Daisies *''Burger Shot'' in Grand Theft Auto series. A parody of Burger King. *Central Perk - A coffeehouse on Friends. *The Krusty Krab - Fastfood restaurant, Spongebob Squarepants *Groovy Smoothie - a restaurant on iCarly *Quake - Restaurant in Charmed *Quark's Bar & Holding Co. - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Mr.Smoothie - Place that Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin hang out and drink fruit smoothies at (Ben 10: Alien Force) *The Drunken Clam - Family Guy *The Regal Beagle - A pub on Three's Company. *Scavo's Pizzeria - Desperate Housewives. *Rovers Return Inn - Coronation Street *The Queen Victoria - EastEnders *The Woolpack - Emmerdale Retailers *The Android's Dungeon - comic books and collectibles, The Simpsons *Buy More - consumer electronics retail chain - Chuck *Curious Goods - antique shop, Friday the 13th: the Series *Garak's - tailor's shop, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Frogricks - parody of Frederick's, "Hollwood Plucky", Tiny Toon Adventures *Hooper's Store - convenience store, Sesame Street *Lacey's - department store on All My Children. *The Magic Box - Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Try-N-Save - Large discount store in The Simpsons. *Kwik-E-Mart - convenience store, The Simpsons (in July 2007, in a promotional tie-in with the Simpsons movie, the 7-Eleven chain temporarily converted twelve stores into Kwik-E-Mart stores). *Costington's featured in The Simpsons *Mega Lo Mart - Wal-Mart-like store, King of the Hill *Super Club - warehouse club, Employee of the Month *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - magical joke shop in Harry Potter *Rodbell's Department Store - former employer of Roseanne Conner, features in Roseanne *Bergduff's Department Store-featured in Batman the Animated Series. Services Advertising *McMahon and Tate - Bewitched; The Simpsons *Parcher and Murphy - Desperate Housewives *Peterson Advertising - Desperate Housewives *Sterling-Cooper (later Sterling-Cooper-Draper-Price) - Mad Men *Sloane Curtis Advertising - Baby Boom; What Women Want *Zimms - Desperate Housewives Investigative Services *Angel Investigations - created by Joss Whedon in Angel *Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency - created by Douglas Adams *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - created by Alexander McCall Smith *Psych - private investigators who claim to reveal facts through psychic visions *Treadstone - The company Jason Bourne used to work for, tried to be reformed as Blackbriar - created by Robert Ludlum *World Securities Corporation - The company Hugh O'Brian worked for in the 1970's television show Search (TV Series) Legal Services * Laura Strike-DePalma & Associates from NCIS * Jackman, Carter and Clein - Charmed * Dewey, Cheathem & Livingstone from 30 Rock * Doucette and Stein from Will & Grace * See: List of fictional law firms Magical & Supernatural *Ghostbusters - paranormal pest control *Magic School - Charmed *Pentex - Multinational corporation from White Wolf Studio's Werewolf: the Apocalypse Role-playing Game. Moving & Delivery *Get a Move On Removals - Clarence *Fairview U Move - Desperate Housewives *Planet Express - delivery, Futurama *IPS - delivery, King of Queens Publishing *Meade Publications - Ugly Betty *Mode Magazine - Ugly Betty *Goatberger Publishers - Discworld *''PVP: Player vs. Player'' magazine - PvP Other Services *The Goodies - From the TV show of the same name. Technology, Computers & Software *Armacham Technology Corporation (ATC) - F.E.A.R. *Initech - Office Space *Caliban Industries - Blade II *Cathedral Software - employer of Sandra Bullock in The Net *CC Corporation - Creator of massive MMORPG The World in the .hack series. *Cogswell Cogs - Spaceley's Sprockets rival in The Jetsons *ComTron - Technology startup where secrets were being smuggled Knight Rider pilot *Contoso and Fabrikam - Fictional company names used as examples by Microsoft *Cyberdyne Systems Corporation - robotics, The Terminator series *Daystrom Data Concepts - computer design and manufacturing, Star Trek *ENCOM International - videogame and software manufacturer, Tron series *Gizmonic Institute - private technological research and development firm, Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Haltmann Works Company - Kirby *Metacortex - The Matrix *North Central Positronics - The Dark Tower books *Panda Modem - Mumford *Queen Industries - computer Technology software manufacturer in DC Comics *Rekall - Corporation specialising in planting false memories in the Total Recall movie. *Spaceley's Sprockets - George Jetson's employer in The Jetsons *Uplink Corporation - Employs and supports computer hackers *WarioWare, Inc. - video games, Nintendo's Mario universe *Umbrella Corporation - Resident Evil movies and video games *Zorin Industries - microchip technology in A View to a Kill Transportation Railroad *Arlesdale Railway - Thomas the Tank Engine *Brown Streak Railroad - passenger railroad in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Culdee Fell Railway - Thomas the Tank Engine *London and West Coast Railway - The Lost Special *Merioneth and Lantisilly Rail Traction Company Limited - Ivor the Engine *Mid Sodor Railway - Thomas the Tank Engine *North Western Railway - Thomas the Tank Engine *Northern & Southern Railway - The Railway Children *Onion Pacific Railroad - Popeye *Skarloey Railway - Thomas the Tank Engine *Sodor & Mainland Railway - Thomas the Tank Engine *Southern Railway of Northern Ireland - Oh, Mr. Porter! *Sudden Pacific Railroad - Popeye *Taggart Transcontinental - Atlas Shrugged *LTA in Grand Theft Auto IV,Liberty City's Mass Transit. Airlines *Sandpiper Air - Wings (NBC TV series) *Aeromass - Wings (NBC TV series) *Grim Reaper Airways - Spitting Image *Oceanic Airlines - Lost, Executive Decision and others. *Package Air - Spitting Image *Soar Airlines - Microsoft Flight Simulator *Total Bastard Airlines - Saturday Night Live *Volée Airlines - Final Destination *Wallaby Airlines - Not the Nine O'Clock News *Columbia Airlines - Airport 1975 *Trans Global Airlines (TGA) - Airport *Federation World Airlines (FWA) - The Concorde ... Airport '79 *Mid-Central Airlines - Planes, Trains and Automobiles *Trans Continental Airlines (TCA) - Turbulence *Atlantic International Airlines (AIA) - Passenger 57 *Quantum Airlines - Pandora's Clock *Canada World Airways - Falling from the Sky: Flight 174 *Trans Allied Airlines - Hostage Flight *SunWest Airlines - Flying High (CBS TV Series) *Northeast Airlines (NEA) - Die Hard 2 *Fuji Air - Die Hard 2 *Windsor Air - Die Hard 2 *Paradise Airlines - Miracle Landing *Trans Pacific Airlines - Lost Flight *Trans American Airlines - Airplane! *Air Israel - Airplane! *Trans Regional Airlines - Free Fall *Trans United Airways - Mayday (novel) *Global Airways - Skyjacked *TranCon Airways - Mayday at 40.000 Feet! *American Travelways Airways (ATW) - The Delta Force *AALTO Airlines - Flightplan *Stromboli Airlines - Stewardess School *Ajira Airways - Lost *Inversion Layer Airlines - Garfield in Paradise *US Midland Air - Knight and Day '' *Yarmy International Airlines - ''Get Smart *FlyUS in Grand Theft Auto IV, the logo of the company's name looks like that of the real-life cargo airlines of the same name. *Pacific National Airlines - Human Target Miscellaneous *Delos - High-tech amusement park - Westworld *Dinosaur World, theme park - from Clifford, a 1994 motion picture. *M & M Enterprises - Catch-22 *Ravenwood - Jericho military contractor *iCarly, a web show within the Nickelodeon sitcom of the same name T.V. Shows This content came from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_fictional_companies after it was deleted from Wikipedia. See the talk page for full history. References See Also: *Product placement *Companies in Atlas Shrugged *List of fictional institutions *List of fictional radio stations *List of fictional television stations * Companies